1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key making in general and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for making keys.
As used herein, a key which operates a given lock or locks is termed a primary key. A key manufactured by reference to a primary key, without requiring reference to the lock which is to be operated and which key is capable of operating the same lock or locks as the primary key is termed a secondary key.
Presently there are a number of ways in which a secondary key may be manufactured. One common way is by an owner of the primary key taking it or sending it to a professional locksmith or to a conventional key maker in a hardware store, variety store, or other establishment having key making facilities. The secondary key is manufactured on the spot using equipment, supplies, and skilled personnel available there. Manufacture is carried out by reference to the actual dimensions of the primary key (dimensional matching), and/or by reference to coded dimensional information and/or uncoded general information (such as the name of the lock manufacturer), sometimes contained in alpha-numeric characters on the primary key for purposes of identification and manufacture.
Another common way occurs in the event the primary key does contain clear and complete coded and/or uncoded information which may be used for purposes of identification and manufacture, and such information is recognized and understood by the owner of the primary key. This information may be communicated by the owner to a professional locksmith or to the maker of the lock operated by the primary key and the secondary key may be manufactured without the manufacturer having access to the primary key itself.
Although the presently used methods of producing secondary keys are usually workable they suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, only a locksmith or conventional key maker having considerable key making skill, equipment, and supplies can respond to the owner of a primary key who desires a secondary key. These attributes are not often, if ever, possessed by individuals in the jewelry trade, or others associated with the jewelry trade who otherwise would be able to service customers desiring jeweled or decorated secondary keys, nor is it practical or economically feasible for a jeweler or others associated with the jewelry trade to acquire such attributes. The thousands of different key blanks and the large number of decorative options which would be required, even if modularly assembled together, would involve so many possible combinations, and inventory and skill requirements, as to be economically unsound for a jeweler or others associated with the jewelry trade to possess if related only to sales of decorated keys made at one or even a few retail locations. Thus there is no practical present method of accommodating those potential customers.
Secondly, when the secondary key is produced directly by dimensional matching to the primary key it may contain cumulative dimensional error from two sources and thus may not be the best secondary key which could have been made. The primary key, if it is not an original key which came with the lock when both lock and key were brand new, and if it were not produced by code, two conditions often applying, was made by dimensional matching to a prior key which in turn may have been made by dimensional matching to a prior key, etc. With each event of manufacture a certain amount of dimensional error occurs due to the process of manufacture alone. The primary key and its predecessors will also have suffered some dimensional error from wear alone, related to actual operation of the lock. When the cumulative dimensional error in the primary key as compared to the original key which came with the new lock exceeds a critical value, the next secondary key made, using present manufacturing methods, with the exception of manufacture by code, will not operate the lock operated by the primary key. In some cases special mechanical operations will salvage such a defective secondary key, although frequently it must be scrapped.
Thirdly, there is the problem of security. Very often when the primary key is given by the owner to a locksmith or conventional key maker at a key making facility, for purposes of manufacture of a secondary key, it leaves the direct sight and observation of the owner as it is taken by the operator to the location of the key cutting machine within the facility. In some cases the owner goes away from the facility for a period of time and later returns to pick up both keys, primary and secondary. In either of these circumstances, conditions permit an unscrupulous operator to make easily more than one secondary key which can then be used for improper or illegal purposes.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved method of making keys having reduced cumulative dimensional error, inherently higher security, and capable of economical manufacture with a wide variety of decorative features. Furthermore, manufacture of decorated keys should ideally be capable of rapid and easy initiation by jewelers without requiring them to acquire conventional key making skills, equipment or supplies or any other significant skills, equipment or supplies not otherwise required in the conduct of their normal business.